The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and referred to by the cultivar name Dark Cantata.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment La Ceja-Antioquia, Colombia as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Cantata., disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,172. The selection of this plant was based on its lavender-colored ray florets compared to the light pink-colored ray florets of plants of the cultivar Cantata.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in La Ceja-Antioquia, Colombia, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Dark Cantata has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Dark Cantataxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Dark Cantataxe2x80x99as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large daisy-type inflorescences that are about 6.8 cm in diameter.
2. Lavender-colored ray florets.
3. Uniform flowering habit.
4. Early flowering, response time is about 53 days.
5. Dark green foliage.
6. Strong flowering stems.
7. Good postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for more than two weeks in an interior environment.